


Simply the Best

by Zauzat



Series: The Morning After [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jim finds out and Pike pulls rank. Featuring loud!Bones, masterful!Pike and shocked!Jim, with a side order of flustered!Spock and slash-savvy!Uhura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply the Best

Leonard bit down hard on the pillow. He wasn’t going to do this, no he wasn’t. It was utterly unmanly and for once he going to take a fucking in a suitably restrained manner.

“Give it up, baby. You know you want to.”

Pike panted in his ear as he pounded into the doctor with long, deep strokes, one hand braced on his hip, the other by his shoulder on the bed.

Leonard worried the pillow with his teeth, aching with the effort of keeping his jaw clenched shut. Pike had been teasing him for months about that whole ‘wailing like a cat in heat’ thing and he wasn’t doing any more of it. Other men managed to do this without making a spectacle of themselves. Although it was true that most other men didn’t have Admiral Christopher Damn Pike wielding a substantial cock with all the skill of advanced combat specialist. Really, keeping quiet was more than any ordinary man should be expected to achieve.

But he wasn’t just any man; he was a doctor, dammit! A highly thought-of one, CMO of Starfleet’s lead ship, with an MD … a Ph thingy... It was hard to keep his thoughts straight while having his ass filled with hot, hard prick. Focus man, for god’s sake. He had single-handedly invented a renowned surgical procedure for grafting neural tissue to the cerebral cortex...

His thoughts stuttered again as Pike stopped, balls pressed hard against his butt, and licked a hot wet line up his spine. There had been something about the creation of axonal pathways between the tissue graft and the basal something… basal ganglia, he couldn’t quite remember. Pike was nibbling at his vertebrae; the circumstances weren’t really conducive to clear thinking…

Pike grabbed his head, his fingers tangling in Leonard’s thick hair, and pulled his face away from the pillow.

“I want to hear you, doctor. I’m doing a lot of work back here and I want to hear you scream…”

He bit down hard at the junction of the neck and the shoulder as he resumed his thrusts, and Leonard completely lost his train of thought. He opened his mouth to gasp for air, fists knotted in the sheets, and the air filled with a strange keening noise.

“That’s it, baby, let it go. You feel so good, so hot. I love being inside you, it’s like coming home. Let me hear how good it feels.”

Oh good lord, he just couldn’t help it. No sane man could withstand such an assault, that beautiful cock, that commanding voice, those soft words panted like orders in his ear. Now the Admiral had pin-pointed his prostate and was targeting it like a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, hitting time and again with laser-guided precision. The air was rushing out of his lungs and vibrating in his throat, and he could hear himself keening but he just didn’t care, not when it felt this overwhelming, all-consuming, utterly devastating.

“God yes, baby, that’s what I’m talking about. So close baby, what you do to me!”

The hand released his hair and snaked under his belly, wrapping around his dripping prick, fingers twisting round the shaft, a slick thumb rubbing around the head, across the slit.

Leonard let his head hang between his shoulders, barely able to remain upright in the face of the onslaught. Pike was licking the sweat pooling between his shoulder-blades.

“I want to hear you come, I want your gorgeous ass clenched hot and tight around me. Howl for me, doctor!”

Leonard’s wail filled the room as all his awareness focused down on his aching ass, his throbbing cock, his pulsating prostate. And his orgasm was rushing uncontrollably through him, and Pike was following hot on his heels, tipped over the edge by his convulsions. And then somehow they were lying in a comatose heap in the sheets, Pike’s substantial weight flattening Leonard into the wet spot. Pike, chatty bastard that he was, continued to whisper nonsense in his ear: so hot, doctor; love your ass, your cock, your beautiful skin; you howl so beautifully for me, Leo, my own little wolf. Leonard drifted on the endorphins, letting the words wash over him in a meaningless jumble, warm and safe and sated.

He was roused from his doze some indeterminate time later by his comm screeching out that appalling 20th-century piece of nonsense with the cheek to call itself music, ‘Simply the best’. Bloody Jim, he had reprogrammed Leonard’s comm to play it whenever he called and the doctor hadn’t yet worked out how to change the setting. Damned comms with damned instruction manuals bigger than the damned unit. Obeying the instinct that always made him answer his Captain’s calls, however much he might grumble, Leonard flopped over the side of the bed and fumbled through the clothes scattered on the floor.

“Bones!” Jim’s cheerful voice boomed through the room. “Bonesy, where are you? You’ve got to get down here right now and join us. Have you seen the restaurant in this joint? The views of the sea are awesome. There’s a huge storm building and pink porpoise-things are riding the surf. I’m having a late breakfast with some of the guys. You need to be here.”

Leonard groaned. “Dammit, Jim, I’m on shore leave, it’s way too early in the morning and I was asleep.”

“Come on, Bones. It’s nearly 11, and you can’t spend your leave like a sad sack sleeping all alone. I can’t get hold of Pike, he’s probably got lucky, the sexy bastard, but the others are here. Get down here. The coffee’s amazing.”

The doctor sighed in frustration. For all his womanizing ways, Jim was more of a few hours man than a one-nighter. He liked coming back to his own bed and waking up in his own space, alone. He liked having breakfast with his friends.

Leonard had kept his thing with Pike very, very quiet, and he was known not to be keen on picking up strangers. Jim had no reason to think he had company. Frankly Leonard was amazed every time he found Pike in his bed. After that first barely remembered night and very well remembered day, he hadn’t expected to see the Admiral again. He was happy to retire to his CMO’s cabin and work his way through a wonderful supply of wank fantasies.

However, the situation in the Federation was becoming increasingly unstable. Now that the shock of Vulcan’s destruction was receding, the initial flood of solidarity was waning. Newer members were trying to improve their position in relation to the four founder planets. Their enemies were increasingly restless, too. Both the Romulans and the Klingons were talking war, if not yet acting on it. Orion slave-traders were raiding in the neutral zone, perilously close to Federation space. Federation planets were demanding concessions or reassurance, or both.

The Enterprise was kept relatively close to home, a symbol of the power and prestige of the Federation, and a blind to disguise how badly both had been weakened. And Admiral Pike had become the roving ambassador for Starfleet, using his unique blend of charm and bullying to keep their allies on side.

He turned up fairly frequently, joining them for shore leave to talk strategy and tactics, calling in the Enterprise to assist him in negotiations, using the ship to get to trouble spots. Of course there was endless speculation about his presence, from the obvious - that the brass were using him to keep an eye on the ridiculously young Captain, to the ridiculous - that Pike was plotting to wrest control of the Enterprise from Jim. In fact, Jim and all the senior crew were grateful for Pike’s support and advice as the political situation slowly worsened.

Leonard assumed that he had nothing to do with Pike’s many visits but he was flattered to be singled out every time. He was having more sex, and more fun, than he had had in years.

Jim’s voice chattered on. “Come on Bones, no lazy morning lie-ins with your right hand, get yourself down here.”

“Jim, no, go away. I’m on leave, dammit. I don’t take orders from you here.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong, Bones. See, senior staff is always on duty. I can call on you at any time. Regulation 127, section C, sub-section 2a. A Captain can summon his crew at any time in the face of an emergency…”

“Emergency, Jim. Emergency! Having someone to hold your hand while you drink coffee is not an emergency.”

“But Bones, if you look in section F, sub-section 4e, you’ll find than an emergency is defined at the prerogative of the Captain….”

Leonard rolled his eyes at Pike, who was tracing lazy circles across the doctor’s back. Pike gestured at the comm from which Jim’s voice continued to spill out, warbling on about regulations and sub-sections and the awesome power of being Captain.

“Do you want me to pull rank on him?” he mouthed.

Bones stared back, stunned. It had never occurred to him that Pike would want to acknowledge this thing of theirs, whatever it was. He had assumed that he was simply a small optional indulgence in the wider tapestry of the Admiral’s life. Clearly this was something that they should talk about, should think through carefully. The difference in rank between them was considerable. Coming clean would have implications for his career, and for Pike’s. It would affect his relationships with all the crew on the Enterprise, particularly with Jim. He hadn’t been in an acknowledged relationship since his divorce. This was no time to be making rash declarations.

Common wisdom had it that Dr McCoy was a man who thought through all the consequences, indeed over-thought them. If ever you wanted to know all the possible ways in which you could die in space, die on an away mission, die on shore leave, the doctor was your man. But in fact Leonard had a history of occasionally making utterly impulsive decisions.

The first had been that marriage proposal to Jocelyn Darnell just three days after he met her. So that hadn’t worked out so well. The next had been immediately after walking out of his last lawyer’s meeting with Jocelyn, her final words ringing in his ears: “Get the hell out of my life, you bastard. While you’re at it, get the hell off the planet!” So he’d marched down to the nearest Starfleet recruiting office and enlisted, completely ignoring minor details like ‘operates in space’ and ‘acute aviophobia’. He still had profound reservations about space, and he would never reconcile himself to transporters, but so far that decision was working out fairly well.

Then, after three years of back-breaking work at the Academy, achieving superb scores while building up a formidable reputation as a researcher and a trauma surgeon, he had risked everything – his Starfleet career, his medical license – to smuggle Jim onboard the Enterprise, unable to bear his best friend’s miserable eyes. Of course, that decision had turned up trumps.

His common sense having once again abruptly evaporated, Leonard handed the comm over to Pike.

“Kirk, this is Pike. _Admiral_ Pike, son. Your CMO is otherwise occupied.”

Pike’s voice shifted from its crisp command register to a lower, more sultry tone. He ran a hand possessively across Leonard’s chest, rolling a nipple between his fingers.

“Your CMO is likely to be _otherwise occupied_ for quite some time, Captain.”

“Chris?” Jim’s voice squeaked like a startled girl. “Chris, what are you doing with… Oh god no. Tell me it’s a business meeting, Chris, please! Tell me this is some super secret medical briefing. Tell me anything but…”

“I’m not telling you anything, Captain. This is on a need to know only basis, and all you need to know is that your CMO will be returned to you at the end of the shore leave, intact. More or less. Until then he’s not available. Although I have to say, Captain, he’s proving to be _very_ satisfactory. Those surgeon’s hands, that detailed knowledge of anatomy…”

Pike snapped off the voice function of the comm over Jim’s horrified wail.

“Well, that was fun,” he informed a speechless Leonard, who wasn’t sure whether to be horrified or amused. “I feel positively inspired. Come here, you sexy man, and earn your keep with those surgeon’s hands.”

The two men disappeared into a tangle of long legs and sweaty skin, the doctor feeling possibly just a little smug. For once he, rather than Jim, was the one unavailable because of a sexy lover. The abandoned comm continued to vibrate desperately beside them.

At last Leonard pushed at the weight of Pike now resting possessively on his chest, while nibbling at his neck. “Come on, Chris, let me up. I should make some effort to check that he’s OK.”

“Oh very well, neglect your Admiral for your Captain, then.”

“Drama queens, both of you,” Leonard muttered as he picked up the comm and looked at the message list.

“Dammit, Chris, there are 7 text messages from Jim in the last 10 minutes.”

Pike gave him a self-satisfied grin. “Well, what does he have to say then?” The older man leant over Leonard’s shoulder to read the small screen.

 _  
**Trek Fic: Simply the Best**   
_

> 11.02 [Boooooones, WTF! I’m shocked, Bones, shocked!!!!]

> 11:04 [Spock shocked too! Both eyebrows to the third position!!]

That got Leonard a puzzled look from Pike. “Oh, it’s just another of Jim’s many weird theories. He claims that Spock’s eyebrows rise to four different levels and he can tell Spock’s level of consternation by which eyebrow or both and how high. Beats me, Spock looks like a blank slate to me at all times. Damn, I didn’t realize the hobgoblin was there too.”

Leonard was being to feel distinctly nervous about the consequences of this revelation.

“Spock’s a good man, once you get to understand him. You should make the effort.”

The doctor, who had some firm opinions about green-blooded computers who abandoned his best friend on monster-filled ice planets, changed the subject by returning to the comm messages.

> 11:07 [S declares 2 men together is illogical! You should listen to him, Bones!!]

“Still so keen on Spock’s judgement, Chris?” Leonard teased.

Pike was laughing, having moved on to the next message. “Ah, but he’s got a good woman now. She’ll be the making of him!”

> 11:09 [Uhura declares 2 men together *smoking hot*, esp when 2 men concerned are you + Pike!!!]

> 11:11 [Spock shocked, again! Capt shocked!!!! And I thought that woman was sensible!]

> 11:15 [S now in *fascinated* mode. U having to explain the attraction. Too much information, Bones!!!]

> 11.17 [OMG Bones. If Pike is my father-figure and you are my blood-brother, its INCEST! Don’t do it, Bones!!!]

Leonard glanced over to catch the sudden softening of Pike’s face. He knew that Jim and Chris meant more to each other than either would ever admit. Their conversation was always strategy and tactics but their body language was much closer than that. There was something about the way Chris said ‘son’ when he addressed Jim, something about the way Jim beamed whenever Pike praised him.

“He may never say it, but he cares for you a great deal, Chris,” Leonard said gently.

Pike pulled the doctor against his chest, rubbing his face in the thick dark hair, kissing the top of his head. “And I care a great deal for both of you, in very different ways. I’m glad the two of you are there to look out for each other. Who knew the cadet intake of 2255 would be so extraordinary?” He nuzzled his way down to Leonard’s neck and bit his throat. “Or so damned troublesome!”

The intimate moment gone, they turned back to the comm.

> 11:21 [U explaining ‘slash’ to S. There are fan sites on SF intranet! Did you know?! Rabid fangirls ‘slashing’ Enterprise crew. That means sex, Bones! You + me! Me + Spock! You + Spock!!!! OMG do they even know you?!]

“Oh dear lord, that really is too much information,” Leonard groaned. “Me and Spock? The universe will end first.”

“It had better,” Pike growled. “There will be no ‘you and Spock’ or ‘you and Jim’. I got in first and I get what I want and I keep it!”

“Really, Admiral?” Leonard cast him a doubtful glance, deliberately provocative.

“Really, doctor!” Pike pinned him down on the bed and kissed him hard, fucking his mouth slowly and deliberately with his tongue. The forgotten comm buzzed forlornly beside them. At last they came up for air, both panting.

“I have always wondered, though, why Jim didn’t go after you. He clearly thinks the world of you. And he certainly has an eye for a pretty body.”

“He did try a few times, back at the Academy,” Leonard admitted. “More by habit than anything else, I think. His interests really swing towards women.”

“And were you tempted?” Pike asked curiously.

“No, not at all. I love him like an irritating younger brother and respect him as a brilliant Captain – not that I’m ever going to admit that to him – but he’s not what I want in bed.” Leonard buried his head against Pike’s chest to avoid showing his face, rubbing his cheek in the soft grey chest hair. “I like my men older, more authoritative than Jim ever manages.”

“Do you, now?” Pike growled, broad hand grasping possessively at his ass. “I can help with that.”

The comm continued to buzz frantically. “Turn that bloody thing off,” Pike ordered. “I’ve got better things to do here.”  
“Hang on,” Leonard replied. “Let me just check that Jim is OK.” Best not to let Pike get his own way all the time.

> 11:23 [S looking flustered! U looking flushed! Bones, this is your fault!!]

> 11:25 [Abrupt departure of U towing S behind her!!!]

> 11:29 [BOOOONES, my XO is having hot sex with my CommsO, presumably while fantasizing about my CMO having hot sex with my CO. And I am left listening to Scotty ramble on about the beauties of nacelles! You are sooooo demoted!!!!!!]

“Serves him right,” Pike laughed. “The way your chief engineer goes on about nacelles, it probably counts as a sexual experience anyway.”

“Maybe we should go down and join him,” Leonard suggested. “Make sure that he’s really OK with it.”

“He’s a soldier, Leo. He’ll learn to be OK with it. Right now I’ve got much better things to do.”

Pike grabbed the comm and switched it off. Then he stretched luxuriously, distracting the doctor with his long muscled limbs and that wiry grey treasure trail running down his flat stomach.

“I’ve done a lot of work this morning, doc. I think it’s your turn. Come on, saddle up!”

Pike flopped against the pillows, drew his knees up and let his legs fall open in an obscene and unmistakeable invitation. Leonard’s mouth suddenly felt desert dry, his power of speech completely lost.

The doctor loved being on the bottom, but he had to be coaxed into it every single time. Fortunately Pike enjoyed the challenge. Leonard was secretly deeply envious of Pike’s easy, utterly confident sexuality. Pike was entirely equal opportunity – whatever felt good in the moment. Topping Pike was a heady, but rather unnerving experience. The talent that let him continue to bark orders in the middle of a battle also let him continue to bark orders while impaled on his partner’s cock.

“Come on, doctor.” Pike was lazily stroking his own erection, while watching Leonard through hooded eyes. “Are you waiting for an engraved invitation? Power up that beautiful cock of yours and do something useful with it!”

He stretched over for the tube that lay by the side of the bed and showily began to prepare himself. Leonard gaped, at a loss for words, as those long capable fingers, shiny with lube, disappeared into the tight pink ring of muscle.

The Admiral groaned, impaled on his own fingers. “Come on, Leo. I’m doing all the work here….”

The little show had left Leonard rock hard and he surged forward, suddenly determined that this time he would finally succeed in reducing Pike to incoherence. Without preamble he pulled Pike’s legs up out of the way, and shoved in hard, until he was balls deep in that hot, tight hole.

Leonard leant over his lover, trembling from the shock of that sudden snug velvet embrace around his prick, trembling too in the realisation that this beautiful powerful man was truly, publicly his lover. Regaining his composure he pulled right back out, teasing the Admiral for a moment with his head at the other man’s entrance, before punching back in.

Pike tossed his head back, moaning. “Oh yes, baby. That’s the way to do it. Hard and deep. Come on, soldier. Put your back into it!”

\- THE END -


End file.
